Why are the girls hitting on me!
by illusionofthenight yorumugen
Summary: Bella Swan is an Emo Tomboy who everyone thinks is a guy. Even Edward Cullen. After first seeing he thinks his turned GAY! See what turned bella into this and will edward be able to warm and fix her broken and ice cold heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the Twilight Characters belong to me they all belong to Stephanie Meyer the cruel hearted lady that won't finish Midnight Sun unless no one mentions it to her for another two years.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

A shrill siren like noise rudely interrupted my sleep.

"WHAT THE FU… OOF" my face was mushed into the floor when my annoying brother and sister Alice and Emmett Swan walked in, they looked around my room for a while until they spotted me on the floor. Emmett being the idiot he was burst out laughing. Even my pixie for a sister couldn't help but chuckle.

"Emmett Swan while the fuck are you laughing at me? Unless you want a black eye on our first day to school I suggest that you shut the hell up." I said each word dripping with venom.

That shut him up I thought smugly.

"Bellaaaaaa" a high pitched whining voice penetrated the air " Please let me choose your outfit I swear I won't drag you along any more trips to the mall. Pleasepleasepleaseprettypleasewithcherriesontop."

"Hmm Alice let me think for a while, hmm how about no. N, O, spells no. For god's sake if I let you pick the outfit for me I'll probably go to school looking like a freaking prostitute."

Alice looked away quickly so I wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, she ran off and I swear I heard a sob. Emmett looked at me with disgust for making his precious little sister cry.

Right now I probably seemed like a cold-hearted bitch but it wasn't my fault. What could I say I wasn't a morning person and unlike them I couldn't forgive Renee my mom for running off with my FREAKING GYMNASTICS TEACHER I MEAN WHAT SORT OF MOTHER DOES THAT??? A whore or slut maybe but my mother. This just didn't seem right.

So now because she couldn't put up with us she has shipped us off to Charlie. Our father. I don't mind the place we live in because it's practically a mansion and my room naturally was filled with black. Black bed, black coloured walls, black flat screen plasma, black laptop, black desk, black closet filled with hoodies, leather jackets, shirts and a variety of ripped and skinny jeans.

I looked into the mirror. I saw a tomboy with brown boy like hair that covered one eye, my eyes plain brown with dirty flecks of yellow. I know weird right. The eye that was covered by hair a bright aqua colour.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN COME DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE" I saw my father Charlie look mad his face bright red and my brother and sister next to him. My sister the beautiful petite one with short black hair and large grey eyes currently filled with tears. My big brother Emmett with his massive figure and warm brown eyes narrowed at me with anger.

"Yeh I'm hear you geeze I'm coming what's the fuss all about?" I asked as I went down the stairs.

"What is this I'm hearing insulting your sister this early in the morning and threatening Emmett I gave you money for martial art class, judo, fencing and pistol fighting not so you can take it out on your siblings but so you can protect yourself!!! Young lady. Now get ready for school and all of you find away to get to school by yourself."

"Fine dad I understand" I mumbled. Deep inside I was thrilled not by getting that short speech from Charlie no but I get to take my Black Ducat 12 out. I rushed into my room grabbed a black t-shirt with a skull and splattered blood in the background threw it on with a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. Seeing as outside in Forks it was pretty cold I grabbed a black leather jacket. Which matched my cross and skull on a chain. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs grabbed a piece of toast and stuck the ear phones of my I-phone touch 3G.

I raced down to the garage where I saw that Emmett's Jeep and Alice's canary yellow Porsche turbo 911 were gone. I slipped on my helmet, which was naturally black and sped off at 180 miles per an hour.

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

What is wrong with Bella? I wondered. Before mom ran off with Phil she was happy, nice and caring. Though she still hated shopping.

Flashback

"_NOOO Alice I beg of you don't make me go to another sale please!!!!!" Bella was clutching my arm with a grip that shut off all blood circulation to my arm. Back then Bella still had long brown hair. _

_End of flashback_

I chuckled. That was one of the good old times until I remembered how badly it affected her when mom left us for Phil.

Flashback

_Bella ran into the house "No Alice stay away from my closet!" I chuckled and I walked in and saw Bella was reading a note attached to the fridge her face getting paler with each moment. Tears started to pour down her face several emotions flickered across her face I caught some of them. Surprise, confusion, anger, pain, more anger and when it finally settled. Her face resembled one of someone who was told that they were going to be burned at the stake._

_End of flashback_

That was a year ago. In a year she had become a new Bella a darker unstable person. She burned any evidence of mom from her life. We only had one small album of mom, which Alice and I had hid from her. Whenever we tried to mention mom her face would go even colder and blanker.

Not until a horn blared at me did I realise that I was at the school. I found a parking spot next to Alice's Porsche. I stepped out of my jeep when I saw a beautiful blonde heading towards us with two men behind her. One was also blonde and seemed to be the main attention of Alice and another bronze haired boy.

Alice's POV

OH MY GOD when I first new that I was going to start a new school I all but died what about my friends I though at first. But now a blonde, tall, god was walking towards me. I am so gonna love this new school.

Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

" Hey, I'm Rosalie these are my brothers Jasper" she pointed to the blonde guy behind her "and Edward" which was obviously the bronze haired boy. Suddenly a loud squeal of tyres against the road came extraordinarily fast towards us suddenly a black Ducats 12 was next to my jeep. Ahh Bella the same as ever. She took off her helmet and glared at me. When suddenly two girls came up to her. One a dirty blonde said in a sad attempt to be seductive.

"Hey handsome, nice ride you new here? Why don't we show you the way to the office and then I might be able to _help _you after."

Was it just me or did I hear a double meaning to that?! No one talks to my baby sister like that! I growled. A flash of annoyance, impatience and disgust crossed Bella's face. She snapped " No thanks let me state some rules rule one getting your groping hands off me, two don't touch my ducats 12, three stay the hell away from me unless you hear me asking for a slut got it?"

The two girls quickly backed away with fear. While Rosalie, Edward and Jasper burst out laughing however Alice and me stayed quiet we knew how unpredictable she could be.

Bella's POV

I arrived at school and took of my helmet when two girls came strutting up to me. The dirty blonde said in a voice that was clearly her poor attempt of being seductive "Hey handsome, nice ride you new here? Why don't we show you the way to the office and then I might be able to _help _you after." What the fuck for god's sake I don't even know her and I'm a girl.

And as far as I know I am not a lesbian. I suddenly realised that her hands were getting quiet close to an area that if I were a guy wouldn't want her to be near. In a flash of anger I snapped at her " No thanks let me state some rules rule one getting your groping hands off me, two don't touch my ducats 12, three stay the hell away from me unless you hear me asking for a slut got it?"

I heard three people laughing one particular voice made me want to listen to it forever it was smooth and velvety. But in my anger I turned around and growled, " What the hell are you laughing about?"

I saw three people but one of them caught my attention the most. He had bronze coloured hair with emerald green eyes and perfect features he stopped laughing and his eyes widened in surprise.

" Umm do you know him?" I saw the Barbie girl ask my brother. Angered I said in a low hushed voice " First that is my brother and second I ain't a boy I'm a girl at least I was the last time I checked"

Edwards POV

Rosalie my sister spotted the new people and we decided to go and check them out. When we approached the two it seemed like they had fallen head over heels with my siblings. I chuckled quietly under my breath. Quickly after Rosalie introduced us I heard a squeal of tyres on a road. All of a sudden there was a black ducats 12 next to the jeep. The rider took off his helmet. And I saw an extremely handsome boy with brown hair that had high and low lights. Ranging from near black to reddish brown and dirty blonde. Only one eye was visible as his gorgeous hair hid the other but this one was a warm brown with flecks of gold. Though the eye seemed cold and hard at the same time.

OH MY GOD I thought when I realised my heart was pumping at an extremely fast rate no it can't be!!! Could I be falling in love with a boy???? I am when I realised that I wanted to run my hand through his amazing hair. That's when I noticed his perfect small nose and full, lush lips. OH DEAR LORD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'M FREAKIN GAY!!!

I didn't notice until they were next to him the dirty blonde Lauren and her idiot follower Jessica. Then I heard Lauren say to him " Hey handsome, nice ride you new here? Why don't we show you the way to the office and then I might be able to _help _you after." I cut off the growl before it could escape.

Who did that slut think she was that was my man not hers WAIT DID I JUST CALL HIM MY MAN??!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Anger flashed across his beautiful face and a bell like voice answered them " No thanks let me state some rules rule one getting your groping hands off me, two don't touch my ducats 12, three stay the hell away from me unless you hear me asking for a slut got it?"

My siblings and I burst out in laughter. It was about time someone told them off apart from us three. But mainly I was laughing from relief of those girls not being his type. Then he growled at us "What the hell are you laughing at?" we all immediately stopped laughing. Even with a look of anger on his face I couldn't help falling for him.

Rosalie asked the large fit new guy in a timid voice "Umm do you know him?"

He was annoyed at something but what did Rosalie say wrong? " First that is my brother and second I ain't a boy I'm a girl at least I was the last time I checked"

The first emotion that settled on me was relief thank god I wasn't gay but next confusion why did he I mean she look so much like a guy? Then I suddenly realised why she was so angry when Lauren called her handsome and the double meaning sentence. The bell rang and everyone except the rider jumped. She just quickly grabbed her bag and made her way to the door, which said front office.

Her hair brushed to the side when I saw that the other eye was an aqua colour and had blue as well as green flecks.

Bella's POV

I stalked of to the tiny box that had a sign saying "Front Office" honestly why did those three idiots and two sluts think I was a boy? Seriously I don't reckon I look like one. And the nerve of that Barbie bitch. I opened the door that revealed a red hair secretary about the age of my great aunt.

"Excuse me, I need my schedule… oh and my brother and sister's too" She looked up at me and gasped also turning a bright red.

" Just wait a moment please" she squeaked, OH MY GOD did she just squeak and did I see LUST in her eyes? I never realised that so many people here were homosexuals. I thought as I she walked towards the bathroom. Once the door was closed I heard her muttering several things. "Oh dear lord, that boy is sooo handsome, why on earth am I even bothering to put make up on? I mean his young enough to be my son. Oooh but I just can't help it with that outfit and dangerous vibe coming off him I can't help my self. I think I'm getting…"

Ugh I did not want to hear the rest of that sentence. A light chuckle came from behind me and I saw that my siblings and their new 'friends' were in the office.

"I think you have a fan club" a voice close to my ear said. I looked in shock to see it was the handsome bronze haired boy. He looked even better up close! How is that possible? Oh god I'm starting to sound like the sluts that walked up to me.

The ancient secretary finally came out of bathrooms and sat down. She fluttered her mascara loaded eyelashes at me. Uncomfortable extremely uncomfortable. "Sooo, Mr Swan you want your schedule right?" she purred.

Dear lord what the fuck is she scheming wait scratch that I don't want to know.

"Well big boy I have them right here, and it seems you get great almost always perfect scores I want to know if your good at anything besides that?" her eyelids fluttered SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!! "If you want the schedules come here and get them"

I sighed and walked towards her when all of a sudden she leapt at me, grabbed my face and smothered her lipstick painted lips on top of mine and stuck her tongue in my mouth!!!!!

Oh not to mention grabbed my ass. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?! I quickly grabbed the schedules off her and jumped away.

"Hmm come to the front office anytime you want" she purred contently. Well I'm glad she's content but I sure as hell wasn't I needed bleach, Listerine, anything I'll take it.

I saw Emmett trying to hold in his laughter. "WHAT?" I snapped. "Your face has bright red lipstick marks all over it" I was about to walk out when I saw practically half the school staring at me. "Oh shit" I muttered.

The girls were starring at me hell some were even primping themselves up. One girl came up to me and handed me a handkerchief "Thanks" I muttered as I wiped off all the lipstick on my face. I handed it back to her and continued walking. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw a bunch of girls all crowd around that single handkerchief.

Oh great first class is gym you gotta be kidding me.

Edward's POV

I walked in just in time to hear Mrs Cope the secretary mumbling something I think is best not to be repeated. By the look of pain on her face I could tell that the girl I was infatuated with clearly didn't want to either.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone okay I know that this chapter is awkward and weird NO LEMONS for all those with their mind in the gutter. It took me a while to update and if theres some repetitions cause I can't remember where I left off.

Bella's POV

I stalked of to the tiny box that had a sign saying "Front Office" honestly why did those three idiots and two sluts think I was a boy? Seriously I don't reckon I look like one. And the nerve of that Barbie bitch. I opened the door that revealed a red hair secretary about the age of my great aunt.

"Excuse me, I need my schedule… oh and my brother and sister's too" She looked up at me and gasped also turning a bright red.

"Just wait a moment please" she squeaked, OH MY GOD did she just squeak and did I see LUST in her eyes? I never realised that so many people here were homosexuals. I thought as I she walked towards the bathroom. Once the door was closed I heard her muttering several things. "Oh dear lord, that boy is sooo handsome, why on earth am I even bothering to put make up on? I mean his young enough to be my son. Oooh but I just can't help it with that outfit and dangerous vibe coming off him I can't help my self. I think I'm getting…"

Ugh I did not want to hear the rest of that sentence. A light chuckle came from behind me and I saw that my siblings and their new 'friends' were in the office.

"I think you have a fan club" a voice close to my ear said. I looked in shock to see it was the handsome bronze haired boy. He looked even better up close! How is that possible? Oh god I'm starting to sound like the sluts that walked up to me.

The ancient secretary finally came out of bathrooms and sat down. She fluttered her mascara loaded eyelashes at me. Uncomfortable extremely uncomfortable. "Sooo, Mr Swan you want your schedule right?" she purred.

Dear lord what the fuck is she scheming wait scratch that I don't want to know.

"Well big boy I have them right here, and it seems you get great almost always perfect scores I want to know if your good at anything besides that?" her eyelids fluttered SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!! "If you want the schedules come here and get them"

I sighed and walked towards her when all of a sudden she leapt at me, grabbed my face and smothered her lipstick painted lips on top of mine and stuck her tongue in my mouth!!!!!

Oh not to mention grabbed my ass. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?! I quickly grabbed the schedules off her and jumped away.

"Hmm come to the front office anytime you want" she purred contently. Well I'm glad she's content but I sure as hell wasn't I needed bleach, Listerine, anything I'll take it.

I saw Emmett trying to hold in his laughter. "WHAT?" I snapped. "Your face has bright red lipstick marks all over it" I was about to walk out when I saw practically half the school staring at me. "Oh shit" I muttered.

The girls were starring at me hell some were even primping themselves up. One girl came up to me and handed me a handkerchief "Thanks" I muttered as I wiped off all the lipstick on my face. I handed it back to her and continued walking. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw a bunch of girls all crowd around that single handkerchief.

Oh great first class is gym you gotta be kidding me.

Edward's POV

I walked in just in time to hear Mrs Cope the secretary mumbling something I think is best not to be repeated. By the look of pain on her face I could tell that the girl I was infatuated with clearly didn't want to either.

I heard the rest of the group walk but didn't really pay attention. I quickly walked up to her and whispered in her ear "I think you have a fan club" she seemed shocked that I was so close when all of a suddenly Mrs Cope started to strut in a fashion she thought to be "_sexy_" back to her desk.

She sat back down and fluttered her eyelashes. Which just so happened to look like they were about to fall off due to all that mascara. "Sooo, Mr Swan you want your schedule right?" she purred.

I could see in her eyes she was planning something I really felt sorry for the girl in front of me. "Well big boy I have them right here, and it seems you get great almost always perfect scores I want to know if your good at anything besides that?" Oh dear lord she had always flirted with me but thank god not to that extent.

I could almost feel the pain, humiliation, disgust and awkwardness radiating off the perfect girl in front of me so tantalizingly close. WAIT EDWARD STOP DON'T THINK LIKE THAT. THAT IS WRONG and besides with the way she was talking to my family and I it was obvious she didn't like us. Not one bit at all.

At that my heart sank and felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. I was so absorbed that I didn't notice anything around me. I better wake up and take a look around me to see if I was actually still inside the office. For all I know Jasper and Rosalie could have already dragged me away from there.

Okay toilet with the sign staff only, check, Rosalie, Jasper and the other kids standing behind me, check, Mrs Cope giving the new girl a French kiss and grabbing her butt at the same time, che… WAIT WHAT??!!

OH MY GOD. That poor, poor girl. How can the world be so cruel to such a beautiful girl? I saw her quickly grab the schedules then jumped away from her. I saw Mrs Cope licking her lips quickly. My beautiful girl's face was smeared with red lipstick.

I tried to keep the expression on my face calm and serene. Though deep inside I was filled with rage and humor. "Hmm come to the front office anytime you want" I heard Mrs Cope tell her.

My soul mate clearly saw the pained expression from trying to keep the laughter in on her brother because she yelled "WHAT?"

"You have bright red lipstick all over your face" he said. She grumbled something under her breath that sounded quiet inappropriate. She stormed out of the small office. I quickly followed her and I saw all the boys looking like they wish they were her. While the girls primped themselves trying to look better.

Maybe the word sluttier fitted them better. I saw a girl hand her a handkerchief. After she had used it and handed it back to the girl. I thought I saw a bunch of girls swarm around it. I think because right then Lauren through herself on to me.

I cannot put up with Lauren right now. "Edwarrrd. When are you gonna stop being so stupid and come back to me?"

"Lauren number one, I have never been with you and I don't want to be in a relation ship right now" I said.

I pushed her aside to follow my beautiful angel, the exquisite one of my life, my soul mate, my no I have to stop I have to go to class now. What do I have oh right Chemistry. Great Mrs Retch the one teacher who always stares at me funny.

*Sigh*

Bella's POV

Gym the one subject I hate most. "Okay everyone get changed into your gym uniforms" Coach Clapp yelled. I walked upto him this seemingly intimidating person in shorts and a jersey.


	3. Just read this

OH MY GOD PEOPLE STOP ASKING WHY I HAVE PUT THIS STORY UP TWICE!!!! If you really want to know it's cause I'm a stupid idiot who didn't realise the first time worked so I put it up again


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

What have I done in my life or any previous lives to deserve this humiliating infatuation from all the sluts? WHAT I ASK YOU?!! I thought as I walked up to coach Clapp. He then turned towards me and said.

"What pretty boy? I don't have time to play dolls." I felt like someone had injected hot liquid lead into my cheeks, and I was sure my face was already tomato red from the humiliation. It would have been bad enough if he had just mumbled that to me, but nooo he just had to yell it out like I was on the other side of the gym and there was a parade in between us.

"One thing for future reference coach Clapp is that I don't like to called "pretty boy" and second is that I DON'T LIKE BEING YELLED AT!!!!" with that I quickly ran behind him grabbed one of his thick bulky arms and twisted, at this he groaned in pain and sank down onto his knees. Using my other arm I quickly placed him into a choke hold.

I could see the entire class looking at what the commotion was about but I didn't care, I was in such a rage that there was a thin red haze clouding my vision. I lightly felt a pull on my shoulder, I ignored it. A sharper pull now, again I ignored it. Hmm someone lifting me off the ground into a bridal position can't exactly ignore that.

Because of my new position I couldn't exactly keep my choke hold on Coach Clapp "Dd..etee..nti..on" he managed to choke out. I growled at him in anger and then I looked over to see who was holding me in this position. Edward. I saw a blonde hair slut sigh at the two of us. Huh what the hell?

"Do you mind?" I asked him.

"Hmm what would happen if I said no?" he murmured his velvety voice laced with humor.

"I would kick you in the balls and ask you the same question again and repeat that until you answer it how I want you to answer it." I said.

"Oh touché" he chuckled. With that he put me back on the ground.

Laurens POV

"One thing for future reference coach Clapp is that I don't like to called "pretty boy" and second is that I DON'T LIKE BEING YELLED AT!!!!" I heard. I quickly spun around whipping my hair in the sexy and confident way that only moi Lauren Mallory could.

The girl that had all the guys in the school lusted after, including Jasper the only he didn't follow me around like stalker Mike Newton was because of his freakish sister Rosalie. Like whatever as long as I know that they want me that bitch stands no chance.

As well as Edward but that stupid pride of his is seriously like getting on my nerves. And that ain't good. I mean seriously maybe if I make him jealous it'll speed up the process. Yeah. Man I'm like gorgeous (prettier than the Rosa-bitch-lie dumbo), smart as, athletic **(by the way she ways about 110 kilos no muscles at all it's all her flabby glory blubber), **thin as, supermodel like, great fashion sense and everything a guy could possibly want.

I looked over annoyed that no one was looking at me until I saw that the guy had Coach Clapp that always flirted with moi like he had a chance, like that other day he was staring at me while putting the condom on to the banana. **(in reality he was staring at the banana making sure it went on perfectly) **I mean honestly. Well he had coach Clapp in a choke hold and his face though contorted with anger and him giving off this dangerous vibe made me soo want him.

I saw Edward then holding the new hottie in a bridal position then I thought of us three sharing our lurve together. *SIGH* I saw the new guy looking at me and I new he wanted me by the look of lust. Uh no I'm gonna make him work for it. **( Just to let you know the look on Bella's face is actually one of horror from realising what Lauren's thinking about and disgust just to clear it up) **

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!!!**

**Read plz!!!!**

Okay I know it was short and I haven't updated for ages but please forgive me. After this chapter I had run out of ideas. Please help me think up some ideas. By the way if any of you have read my profile description thingy. Please forget about it but I do have friends who are gay and for fucks sake Robert Pattison just glued caterpillars to his face to make up for the fact he doesn't have any bloody eyebrows. Oh and if any one from smiths hill high school in the Illawarra is reading this please review and say hi. As I might know you. And no I ain't a pedo or whatever ur thinking. I;m thirteen turning fourteen so if ur in my yr say hi. For those in my geography class if u sit near me and doesn't recognise who this is then u are an idiot. REMEMBER THIS QUOTE WRITTEN ON TO MY GEO BOOK!!!! J.K Rowling proved that some books should have more than 500 words. SMeyer proved that some books shouldn't. I LOVE POCKEY!!!!! If you are on my msn thing and after reading that and still don't know who I am then you must either been dropped on the head heaps of times when you were a baby or have the IQ of a vegetable. Do u know who I am now!??!??!??!


	5. Message to u from another author

EVERYONE SOMEONE NAMED yellowiswhatgood wants me to tell yous that she/he can't update due to the fact his/her word died


End file.
